Camp Trip
by Degrassi-fan12
Summary: Cam, Maya, Tori, Tristan, and others go on a trip that will change their life's forever. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I know it's silly to start a new story when I have two unfinished ones but I had an idea and I couldn't wait to start it!

* * *

**Maya**

I can't believe I am packing for this stupid trip! I can't believe Tori talked me into this!

_Flashback to morning_

_"Maya! Please! We are going to have so much fun!" Tori keeps begging me to go with her to a stupid camping trip to stay the week at a dumb lake I have never heard of for extra credit. _

_"Tori I-" Tori cuts me off as if she knows what I'm going to say._

_"It won't the same without you! Right Tristan?" She goes on and snaps Tristan out of his sleep._

_"Huh?" He says like he is lost._

_"The trip isn't going to be the same without Maya. Right?" Tori repeats nodding her head._

_"Well duh. Maya you HAVE to come!" Tristan tells me getting up._

_Tori and Tristan are now making puppy dog faces._

_Not wanting to argue anymore and sick of looking at there puppy dog faces, I give in. "Fine."_

_"BUT, Cam gets to be in our group. Right?" I ask making sure._

_Tristan turns to me and starts to say, "Maya you know that-" but Tori covers his mouth and gives him a death stare._

_I ignore the weird behavior. Maybe I might have fun with my two best friends and my amazing boyfriend. _

Present 

I go to get my sleeping bag. Which one should I take? My camouflage one? Or my hot pink one?

After ten minutes of trying to decide I ask Katie.

"Katie, which sleeping bag?" I say holding them both up. She walks over and begins to look at both of them.

"The camo bag. It makes you look," She says thinking a minute, "like your not a total girly girl."

I put my blue and purple camo sleeping bag into my regular bag.

"Who else is going to be on the trip?" Katie asks searching around the fridge.

"Tori, Tristan, and.." I don't want to say Cam but if I don't when they get here she will know I'm lying and not let me go.

"And. And who?" She says trying to get me to talk.

"Cam." I say quietly hoping she will let it slip.

"Cam? Campbell Saunders? Your _BOYFRIEND_ Cam?" She asks. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"No Katie. Cam my other boyfriend." I say sarcastically.

"No! No Maya no!" She says walking into the living room as I follow her.

"Katie!" I yell.

"NO! Maya you're not going on a trip with your boyfriend into the woods." She says.

"That's not fair!" I say like a little kid.

"Why is it not fair?" Katie asks me.

"You went to a cabin with Marisol, Jake, Drew, and Alli. Why can't I? You got to." I say.

"Maya that was different." She tells me.

"No it's not! You went into the woods with your boyfriend." I tell her more mad than ever.

"Fine." That's not it. Katie Matlin is never done.

"But?" I ask wanting to know what she is up to.

"I'm coming with you." She says with a smirk.

"Katie!" I say madly. I know there is no use so I stomp away mad.

**Katie**

Maya is mad that I am coming with her on this trip. I can't take a chance of anything happening. I couldn't handle it if something went on.

_"Come on Katie. You're over reacting." _The back of my mind keeps telling me that. Maybe I am? Cam's a good guy. But I would never admit it. I would never admit I like Cam. He treats Maya right. That's all I really care about.

"Katie. Please. Don't. Come." Maya tells me, spacing all her words out to make sure I hear her.

I can't be the one to ruin Maya's trip. I can't. I won't.

"Maya. I'll make you a deal." I tell her.

"What?" Maya asks raising her eyebrow.

"I'm still coming, but if Marisol, Mo, and Jake can come, I'll cabin with them. Not you and your friends." I offer her.

Maya looks at me in disbelief. "Really?"

I nod, "Yes really. Do we have a deal?" I ask her.

She nods happy, "YES! Thank you! Thank you!" She says hugging me.

Maybe this trip might be fun for both of us.

* * *

SOO! What do ya think?! It's short, I know! Comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! New update! I've actually had this chapter written for a while just haven't had time to post it. I'm out of school so maybe I can post more!

* * *

**Maya**

The next morning Katie and I wake up extra early to get good seats on the bus. The bus leaves at 9, but we get there around 8.

"Katie, you realize we have to sit on a bus for about an hour right?" I say.

Katie sighs. "Ugh! I didn't think about that part! Save me a seat."

"Why? Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Would you like to join me?" Katie asks sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm all good." I reply and put our stuff in the very back seats.

"Maya?" I hear a voice.

"Talia!" I say.

Talia and I have gym and free period together. We also have met before. She became one of my only friends while Tori and Tristan wouldn't talk to me.

"I have to sit with you!" Talia says picking up her stuff and walking to the back of the bus. "Oh. Already sitting with some one?

"Yeah. Katie or Cam. Maybe Tori or Tristan." I reply awkwardly. Talia and I never have awkward moments. We mostly joke around.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to take their seats. Bye." Talia says.

She turns around to walk away. I stop her and say. "Wait! No one sits in the seat in front of me, maybe you could sit there."

She smiles and nodes.

Talia and I talk for about 30 minutes when Cam, Tori, Tristan and Katie come on the bus.

"Hey Maya." Tori and Tristan greet me.

Cam sits beside me and Tori and Tristan sit at the seat beside us. Marisol, Jake, and Mo take the seat in front of Tori and Tristan. Talia sits in front of me. Katie doesn't want to sit with Talia so she sits with Tor and Tristan.

"Okay girls on this side, boys on this side!" Simpson declares. "We have to do this! Come on hurry!"

Katie and Marisol sit with me. Jake, Mo, and Cam sat together, I don't see how that's comfortable. Talia and Tori sit together, which is really awkward because Tori and Tristan think Talia is a bad influence on me, while Tristan has his own seat.

We're about to leave when Zig freaking Novak come on the bus. He begins to make his way back here and he sits beside Tristan.

I tap Tori on the shoulder and her and Tristan say, "Surprise!"

* * *

Ok! What do you think?! Any questions or anything I can do to improve the story? Sorry if it's boring! Next chapter I will make it longer! Promise! I will try to update tonight or tomorrow, depending on the reviews, so review! Please!

To clear up any confusion, Maya and Zig did kiss and Tori and Tristan got mad at them, but Maya made up with them. Cam didn't commit suicide though. Zig, Tori, and Tristan made up. Maya never made out with Harry! Harry and Maya have met before!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! New update! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! (: who saw the new promo? I screamed! It was just too much to handle

* * *

**Cam**

We're about to leave and Zig walks to the back of the bus. I tense up and I guess Maya notices because she grabs my hand.

"Hey Maya." Zig greets her.

"Hi." Maya replies and turns around to Katie and Marisol.

The ride there was awkward. Mostly silence with few jokes by Jake or Mo. Sometimes Maya, Katie, or Marisol would try to start a conversation, but when Zig talked the conversation stopped. I guess everyone felt how awkward I was. I couldn't imagine how Maya felt.

* * *

**Maya**

That was awkward. We finally arrived there about an hour and 30 minutes. At least all the awkward is over.

Simpson came over and asked what was one group.

"Mo, Jake, Marisol, and I are one group," Katie tells Simpson.

He writes it down and turns to me.

"Maya, your group?" He asks.

"Cam, Maya, Tristan, me, and Zig." Tori replies. He writes it down and walks away.

"Zig's in our group?" I yell.

"Yes, we didn't want to tell you because we knew you wouldn't come if he came." Tori says.

"You're darn right I wouldn't have come!" I say walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tori asks.

"To tell Simpson Cam and I aren't in your group." I say.

Minutes later I find Simpson and tell him, "There was a mistake. Cam and I aren't in Tori's group." I tell him.

"I'm sorry, Maya, but it's too late to change groups." He says.

"Why?" I ask and cross my arms

"Because, there are no more tents left. One tent for each group." He replies. "Sorry."

I sigh. "Wait! Can I add someone to my group?" I ask.

"Who?"

"Talia." I reply smirking.

"Sure." He writes her name down and walks away.

I find Talia by the river.

"Hey My." She says.

"Hi Tal." I reply and sit down beside her. "Do you wanna be in my group?" I ask her.

She nods. "Wanna go swimming?" She asks.

"I don't have my bathing suit." I say.

"Well let's go get it." She declares.

"But it's all the way across here." I reply lazily.

"Come on. I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

I jump on her back and she takes me to the tent.

"Hey Cam!" I say.

I get off Talia's back and run into Cam's arms.

"Hey beautiful." He relies giving me a small kiss.

"Want to go swimming with me and Talia?" I ask.

"Sure." He gets our bathing suits and I put Talia's bag beside mine in the tent.

I jump on Cam's back and we go back to the river.

After we put on our bathing suits we stand by the river.

"Whose going in first?" Talia asks.

"I don't know." Cam says.

Talia and I look at each other. "We do." Talia and I say.

"Huh?" He asks. We push him in the river.

"Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Talia asks creeped out.

"Yeah. Maybe we just need to relax." I reply.

"Come on! JUMP!" Cam yells.

We jump and swim for an hour. I can't help feel someone was watching us thought.

* * *

How do you like it? Anything you don't like? Why did Tori let Zig be in her group? How will Tori and Tristan react to Talia being in their group? Was someone really watching them?

Find out soon!

More reviews= faster updates! If I get 4-6 reviews I will update later tonight or tomorrow!


End file.
